One of the currently studied techniques for performance enhancement of Fourth Generation (4G) broadband wireless cellular networks is Coordinated MultiPoint (CoMP) processing. In order for this technique to operate correctly and increase the network performance, signals cooperatively sent from multiple infrastructure nodes to mobile stations may be co-phased. Lack of co-phasing of signals sent by different infrastructure nodes to a mobile station may result in a number of problems such as increased channel frequency selectivity, possibility of destructive addition of the signals at certain frequencies, and overall performance degradation.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and/or clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, if considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding and/or analogous elements.